Evil Angel
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Dean was once in love with an angel. [Wincest, dialogue fic, DeanxSam]


Notes: One shot, sorry.

B) Dean/Sam this one. What they're doing? It's up to you.

C) Yes, it's meant to be a dialogue fic. I wanted it to be vague and also to have an exercise on their voices. And I don't think it's confusing, they're addressing each other constantly. Anyway, if not, it's: First Dean, then Sam.

D) Why Sam called Dean Jacob: In the Bible, Jacob is said to have fought against an angel. Thought it fit.

**Track 15: Evil Angel.**

_Evil angel with your cleft tongue  
When you kissed me  
On this town square  
All the lights came on at sunset  
Thought you'd stay_

"Once, I was in love with an angel, you know?"

"…what?"

"Once, I was in love with a demon. Jeez, Sammy you should really wash up your ears. Or are you getting deaf?"

"No, Jacob. It's just that A) You're talking about being in love with someone else when I'm here, naked in your bed and then it's also that B) You're also naked at my side and finally C) You're talking about being in love with a non-existent being.

"My, my, this is quite the discovery Mr. I-want-the-normal-life-with-the-white-picket-fence. You don't believe in angels?"

"It's not that big deal."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why do you care?"

"C'mon Sam. C'mon. Please? Pretty, pretty please? Pwease? I'm using my pwetty baby voice, c'mon, Sam, Sam, Sammy! Answeeeer me, pleeeease?"

"Okay! Jeez, and I'm supposed to be the kid. I… I don't know. I guess they exist in a non physical way. What I do know is that it's im-fucking-possible that you fell in love with one."

"Normally, I'd agree. But I did."

"How 'Touched By An Angel' of you."

"You don't want to know of this mystical experience I had?"

"Frankly? I'm more interested in us going back to the A and B points I already exposed and that we do something about this. Manual, oral… at this point, I'm easy to please."

"No, really?"

"What?"

"'You're such a kid'. Okay, let's do this… ahh, not so whiny anymore, right Sammy?"

"I'm not… oh, fuck… whiny…"

"Yes, you are. But now. I continue with this…"

"Yes, please!"

"And you listen to my incredibly touching romance story. Everyone happy?"

"Aaah! Dean!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Once, I fell in love with an angel. I didn't know he…"

"A he?"

"What's that smile for?"

"No, no… ah… thing…"

"Hmm. That's what I thought. So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… at first, I didn't know he was an angel. He seemed like your normal, brown haired greene eyed boy who somehow was familiar and yet no. I guess that a summer away does that to you: awkward teenager angles, not as shy as he had been… really, he seemed so very usual and normal that it was almost enough to bore you to tears. I didn't give him a second thought. But he was different and then he stopped needing me. Or anyone, really, and he started to smile and that's when I knew that there was something strange about him."

"Oh, God, Dean…"

"I became afraid, you know? That one day I'd hurt him. He seemed so… strange and familiar at the same time and there was still this apparent fragility even if he had grown taller than me. I swear that I'd never seen eyes so green or a voice so… I don't even have the words to describe what his voice did to me… well, pretty much what I'm doing to you!"

"Dean… oh… shit… more, oh…"

"Like this? Yeah, I guess… well, so I fell in love with this angel. So I wasn't going to tell him this, because I was afraid I'd soil him."

"Don't judge a book just… ah… there, yes… just by the cover…"

"I didn't know what I do know, then. Because he kissed me, one day. The stress, you know? Angels aren't meant for this world, so he suffered and I suffered watching him suffer, so I tried to hold him like one would with a little child trying to not thing dirty things, but then he kissed me. His touch on my skin spoke worlds and I reached the non-Cubain kind of Nirvana."

"Nirvana is of… ah… budhism…"

"Well, call it as you want it. I reached it. It was wrong probably but really, after all that I had seen up 'til then, I didn't care that much. It didn't felt wrong, y'know? It was like warm syrup over pancakes or something equally cheesy like that"

"Nnh, so close… ah… what happened next?"

"Interested, are you? Maybe I should just stop here, it is a silly story, you were right after all."

"Dean!"

"Okay, okay. Sheeze, Sammy, watch it. Okay, so… we kissed and touched and for a moment it seemed almost normal, y'know? And everything – and I do mean everything – was peaches and cream and all… until he left he left, ignoring everything else."

"Ah, fuck! Dean!"

"Shh, it's alright, Sammy. Shh…"

"Ah… Dean…"

"…"

"… are you still in love with him?"

"That's a good question, Sammy. I'm not sure. These days I'm even doubting if he was even an angel."

"Dean…"

"Just forget it, okay? Go to sleep, Sam."


End file.
